globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Circle Line
• Piccadilly • Circle • District • H&C • Jubilee • Metropolitan • Northern • zurück zu: U-Bahn in London, U-Bahnstationen - Stationen_der_London Underground ---- Die ist eine U-Bahn-Linie der Tube / von London Underground, die um das Stadtzentrum von London herumführt. Auf dem Liniennetzplan ist sie gelb eingezeichnet. Die Linie hat 35 Stationen und ist 27 km lang. Lage, in der Nähe ::Bis Dezember 2009 war die Circle Line eine reine Ringlinie, mit der Übernahme des Streckenastes nach Hammersmith erhielt sie eine Erweiterung nach Westen. Umsteigemöglichkeiten Reihenfolge der Stations Im Uhrzeigersinn von West nach Ost, dann nach Südost und nach Südwest. Der Hammersmith-Ast Die ursprüngl. Circle-Line Fortsetzung des Hammersmith-Astes auf der klassischen Rundlinie im Uhrzeigersinn um das Stadtzentrum The line then continues to Edgware Road where trains terminate, then reverse to traverse the loop in an anticlockwise direction to Hammersmith. Besonderheiten bei den Stationen (im Gegenuhrzeigersinn von Edgware Road aus) mit der District Line * Edgware Road – eröffnet am 10. Januar 1863, geschlossen am 23. Juli 2011, wiedereröffnet am 23. August 2011 * Paddington – eröffnet am 1. Oktober 1868 als Paddington (Praed Street); umbenannt in Paddington am 11. Juli 1948, geschlossen am 23. Juli 2011, wiedereröffnet am 23. August 2011 * Bayswater– eröffnet am 1. Oktober 1868 als Bayswater; umbenannt in Bayswater (Queen's Road) & Westbourne Grove im Jahr 1923; umbenannt in Bayswater (Queen's Road) im Jahr 1933; umbenannt in Bayswater am 1. September 1946, geschlossen am 23. Juli 2011, wiedereröffnet am 23. August 2011 * Notting Hill Gate – eröffnet am 1. Oktober 1868, geschlossen am 23. Juli 2011, wiedereröffnet am 23. August 2011 * High Street Kensington – eröffnet am 1. Oktober 1868 als Kensington High Street, umbenannt in High Street Kensington im Jahr 1880 * Gloucester Road – eröffnet am 1. Oktober 1868 als Brompton (Gloucester Road); umbenannt in Gloucester Road im Jahr 1907 * South Kensington – eröffnet am 24. Dezember 1868 * Sloane Square – eröffnet am 24. Dezember 1868 * Victoria – eröffnet am 24. Dezember 1868 * St. James’s Park – eröffnet am 24. Dezember 1868 * Westminster – eröffnet als Westminster Bridge am 24. Dezember 1868, umbenannt in Westminster im Jahr 1907 * Embankment – eröffnet als Charing Cross am 30. Mai 1870; umbenannt in Charing Cross Embankment am 4. August 1974; umbenannt in Embankment am 12. September 1976 * Temple – eröffnet am 30. Mai 1870 * Blackfriars – eröffnet am 30. Mai 1870 * Mansion House – eröffnet am 3. Juli 1871, geschlossen am 29. Oktober 1989, wiedereröffnet am 11. Februar 1991 * Cannon Street – eröffnet am 6. Oktober 1884 * Monument – eröffnet am 6. Oktober 1884 als Eastcheap; umbenannt in Monument am 1. November 1884 * Tower Hill – eröffnet als Tower of London am 25. September 1882; geschlossen am 6. Oktober 1884 und am selben Tag an neuem Standort als Mark Lane wiedereröffnet; umbenannt in Tower Hill am 1. September 1946; geschlossen am 4. Februar 1967 und einen Tag später am ursprünglichen Standort wiedereröffnet mit der Metropolitan Line und H&C Line * Aldgate – eröffnet am 18. November 1876 * Liverpool Street – eröffnet am 1. Februar 1875 als Bishopsgate; umbenannt in Liverpool Street am 1. November 1909 * Moorgate – eröffnet am 23. Dezember 1865 als Moorgate Street; umbenannt in Moorgate am 24. Oktober 1924 * Barbican – eröffnet am 23. Dezember 1865 als Aldersgate Street; am 1. November 1910 in Aldersgate umbenannt; im Jahr 1923 in Aldersgate & Barbican umbenannt; am 1. Dezember 1968 in Barbican umbenannt * Farringdon – eröffnet am 10. Januar 1863 als Farringdon Street; geschlossen am 22. Dezember 1865 und einen Tag später am heutigen Standort wiedereröffnet; umbenannt in Farringdon & High Holborn am 26. Januar 1922; umbenannt in Farringdon am 21. April 1936 * King’s Cross St. Pancras – eröffnet am 10. Januar 1863 als King's Cross; umbenannt in King's Cross St. Pancras im Jahr 1933, geschlossen am 9. März 1941, am heutigen Standort wiedereröffnet am 14. März 1941 * Euston Square – eröffnet als Gower Street am 10. Januar 1863; umbenannt in Euston Square am 1. November 1909 * Great Portland Street – eröffnet als Portland Road am 10. Januar 1863; umbenannt in Great Portland Street am 1. März 1917 * Baker Street – eröffnet am 10. Januar 1863 mit H & C Line * Edgware Road * Paddington – eröffnet als Paddington (Bishop's Road) am 10. Januar 1863; umbenannt in Paddington am 10. September 1933, seit 13. Dezember 2009 von der Circle Line befahren * Royal Oak – eröffnet am 30. Oktober 1871, seit 13. Dezember 2009 von der Circle Line befahren * Westbourne Park – eröffnet am 1. Februar 1866; geschlossen am 31. Oktober 1871 und einen Tag später am heutigen Standort wiedereröffnet, seit 13. Dezember 2009 von der Circle Line befahren * Ladbroke Grove – eröffnet am 13. Juni 1864 als Notting Hill; umbenannt in Notting Hill (Ladbroke Grove) im Jahr 1880, umbenannt in Ladbroke Grove (North Kensington) im Jahr 1919, umbenannt in Ladbroke Grove im Jahr 1938, seit 13. Dezember 2009 von der Circle Line befahren * Latimer Road – eröffnet am 16. Dezember 1868, seit 13. Dezember 2009 von der Circle Line befahren * Wood Lane – eröffnet am 12. Oktober 2008, seit 13. Dezember 2009 von der Circle Line befahren * Shepherd’s Bush Market – eröffnet am 13. Juni 1864 als Shepherd’s Bush; geschlossen am 31. März 1914 und einen Tag später am heutigen Standort wiedereröffnet, am 5. Oktober 2008 in Shepherd’s Bush Market umbenannt, seit 13. Dezember 2009 von der Circle Line befahren * Goldhawk Road – eröffnet am 1. April 1914, seit 13. Dezember 2009 von der Circle Line befahren * Hammersmith – eröffnet am 13. Juni 1864, geschlossen am 30. November 1868 und einen Tag später am heutigen Standort wiedereröffnet, seit 13. Dezember 2009 Endstation der Circle Line Die anderen U-Bahnlinien: • Piccadilly • Circle • District • H&C • Jubilee • Metropolitan • Northern • ---- thumb|left|500px|Liniennetzplan 2016 www [ Kategorie:London ] [ Kategorie:Tube ] Kategorie:Tube Kategorie:London